


随机证明

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	随机证明

康涩琪盯着钟表上的时针一格一格前进，全身紧绷。她情不自禁轻轻咬着自己的手指，在心中默数。

五、四、三、二、一。

“真的太扯了。”

康涩琪绝望地看向镜子。

毫无征兆的，从前天开始，超自然现象在康涩琪身上发生了。

那天康涩琪只不过是老老实实地从沙发上爬起来，迷迷糊糊地刷牙，刷着刷着，她睁开眼睛，看见了漂浮在空中的牙刷……

手呢！？

嘴里的牙膏沫全被喷了出来。

她双腿一软，跌坐在地上，战战兢兢地抬起右手。

哪止手啊，整条胳膊都没了。

这是什么诡异的飞来横祸啊！？

康涩琪在晕倒前这样想着。

经过两天的观察，直到现在，康涩琪才终于弄明白到底发生了什么。

每一天午夜十二点到一点的这一个小时，她身体的某一部分，会变得透明。

康涩琪做了个深呼吸，从里面敲了敲卫生间紧闭着的门。

“艺琳啊，没事儿，进来吧。”

金艺琳小心翼翼地打开门，难以置信地揉了揉眼，看看康涩琪又看了看镜子里的倒影。

“今……今天是下半身啊？”

昨天半夜跑来留宿的金艺琳成了目前为止除了康涩琪以外唯一知道这件事的人。

幸运的是，金艺琳并没有见证从有到无的奇幻瞬间。

而不幸的是，昨天变成透明的部分是康涩琪的头。

在金艺琳被吓昏过去三次之后，康涩琪恢复了原状。

凌晨一点半，完好无缺的康涩琪坐在沙发上，与旁边的金艺琳面面相觑。

“你也能看见，所以不是我的幻觉对吧？”康涩琪问，“怎么办？”

“不知道，”金艺琳摇头，“但我觉得姐姐你最好不要告诉别人。”

“为什么？”

“要是吓到别人或者把你抓走去做研究怎么办啊？”

“你说得对。”康涩琪表情凝重。

“姐姐你看，其实这不影响生活，对吧？而且也没那么恐怖，”金艺琳见状安慰道，“顶多就是，和你一起去看恐怖电影会发现你更可怕而已。”

康涩琪差点翻了个白眼。

借宿两天的金艺琳走后，康涩琪的状况并没有任何改善。

不过也正像金艺琳所讲的，这对她的生活倒也没有什么特别具体的影响：变成透明的部分又没有消失，只要不去特意看，做什么都没关系。

“但是也不能一直这样吧……”

康涩琪趴在床上叹了口气，闭上眼睛。

手机提示音响起，康涩琪打了个冷颤。

等她看清屏幕上的字，康涩琪猛地从床上坐了起来。

惨了。她最近被神秘现象弄得筋疲力尽，忘记了还有件更棘手的事情。

变透明很扯，可在她的人生中所谓“扯”的事情似乎也不止这一件。比如，明明买了却怎么找都找不到的零食，又比如，和裴柱现交往。

就在前不久，和金艺琳一起出去吃饭的时候，金艺琳看着烧酒瓶上裴柱现的照片随口感叹了句：“谁要是能跟她恋爱，那可真是……”

“真是什么？”康涩琪问。

“真是……好啊！”

“好什么好……”她低下头，手指轻轻摩挲着酒杯。

“原来你喜欢她啊。”

“……谁喜欢她了！”

“姐姐，追星不丢人。”金艺琳一脸“我懂你”的表情。

其实金艺琳不懂。

和名人交往。和同性交往。

遇到其中任何一种情况都足够要命，更何况两个全中。

不过在她刚认识裴柱现时，交往是天方夜谭，而且那时候的裴柱现也还算不上什么名人。

那只不过是一个再普通不过的下雨天，刚刚下班的康涩琪借了别人的伞，跑到车站才懊恼地发现自己包里是有伞的。

在上车前，她看了看旁边衣服已经被雨水打湿的女生，迅速地把多出来的伞塞到了对方手里。

连长相都没看清。

没过几天，在排长队的人气餐厅里，一个人去吃饭的康涩琪被同样一个人的对方惊喜地认了出来。两人在拥挤的餐厅里坐到同一桌，对方以还伞为由与她交换了联系方式。

又过了几天，在家看剧的康涩琪在画面边缘里看到了熟悉的脸。

她点开网页搜索，查找了好久，翻到了彼时还没什么内容的“裴柱现”词条。

“睡了？”见没有回应的裴柱现直接把电话打了过来。

“没。”康涩琪重新躺下，换了个舒服的姿势。

“看到我刚刚发的了？”

“嗯，看到了。”

“那就……明天见？”

“好。”

在包间里吃辣炒年糕。想到这里，康涩琪从早上开始就有些紧绷的脸放松了不少。

她看着面前专心致志吃东西的裴柱现，嘴角弯起来又垮了下去，舌尖泛起一阵苦味。

在脑海里盘旋了几天的话在这种氛围下无论如何都说不出口。

“笑什么？”裴柱现奇怪地问。

“我们分手吧。”康涩琪不假思索地说。

……不是吧。

简直是地狱级别的失误。

裴柱现神色如常毫无反应继续吃的样子让石化了几分钟的康涩琪开始怀疑刚刚是不是自己想象出来的场景。

当作无事发生，还是再说一遍？

“姐姐……”康涩琪好不容易鼓起勇气开了口。

“非得今天吗？”

“……啊？”

“不用重复，刚刚我听到了，” 裴柱现这才把头抬了起来，“非得今天吗？”

“不，不是……”康涩琪措手不及。

“那就过几天再说吧，”裴柱现自然的仿佛真的什么都没发生，“今晚我去你家。”

跟想象的场景完全不一样啊！

按康涩琪原本的设想，以她对裴柱现的了解，只要态度足够坚决，对方就绝对不会拖泥带水。

应该会很顺利的。那时她心酸又安慰地想。

可现在算什么情况！？

康涩琪在自己家里坐立不安。

这位不速之客倒是悠然自得地倚在沙发上玩手机。

康涩琪走到窗边，用两只手指捏起窗帘边缘向外望。她视力不怎么好，却能一眼看到小区里没见过的车辆和异常的反光。

“没用的。”她自言自语。

什么都不会被拍到。“女性友人”是个多么方便的头衔。

更何况在别人眼中她只是其中之一。

“你不累吗？”裴柱现放下手机，拍了拍沙发，“过来坐。”

康涩琪老老实实地放下窗帘，刚走到沙发边，突然想起了什么，打开手机看了眼时间，脸色突变，生硬地扭转方向冲进了洗手间。

差点忘了，她十二点到一点不能见人来着。

康涩琪靠在洗手台边，捂住脸。

所以说当初为什么要和裴柱现交往啊……

认识后不久，在某个重要的试镜前，康涩琪与裴柱现见面，把自己在公司抽奖中抽中的一对钥匙链拿出一只送了出去，笑眯眯地说“分点运气给你”。

裴柱现真的拿到了那个角色。

而之后她在裴柱现参加的那个临时组成限定女团综艺节目里看到，那个被裴柱现声称早就不知道哪儿去了的钥匙链被轻轻地攥在她手里。

那个时候不会一不小心把运气全分出去了吧。康涩琪苦着脸看着镜子里只剩了一半的自己。

电视里的画面从笑得有点吵的综艺节目转成了某个老电影，康涩琪走出洗手间疲惫地坐到裴柱现身边，不一会儿就打起了瞌睡。康涩琪迷迷糊糊地看到电影里抽烟的人吐出的烟雾漫出屏幕。她的视线也跟着模糊了起来。

这么想来，还有一件很扯的事。

康涩琪说不清自己与裴柱现之间的感情到底什么时候发生了质的变化，但如果要追寻两人确认关系的时刻，倒不是那么难以确定。

在酒后被裴柱现带回家的夜晚，对方被脚步虚浮的自己拽得倒了下去，直直跌进她的怀抱里。

两个人以拥抱的姿势静止在房间里，直到康涩琪的一只手从对方背后缓缓上移。

她闭着眼睛，感到自己的灵魂一点一点脱离躯体，朝上方飘去，躲在房间的天花板角落里，注视着下方一动不动的对方和自己。

康涩琪带着浓重的醉意，絮絮叨叨说起前几日自己偷着跑去“追星”的经历。

“其实签售会我有点被吓到了。”

“我原来就知道姐姐你不轻松，但不知道是这样的。”

“被那么多人包围，闪光灯闪个不停……要是我的话大概眼睛都睁不开吧。”

“这些事情……我做不到。”

“所以姐姐你很厉害，真的很厉害。”

“训练过就没问题的，”裴柱现别扭地说，“要是涩琪你做也能做好。”

康涩琪脑袋里嗡嗡作响。

她想说什么？

“姐姐真的很漂亮，”康涩琪脸颊轻轻蹭过裴柱现的头发，“姐姐你自己是知道的。”

不是这个。

“这件事会带来好事，但是会不会也带来不好的事情呢？”

也不是这个。

“如果会呢？”裴柱现问。

“如果会的话……我就希望姐姐不要那么漂亮了。”康涩琪缓慢地吞吐气息。

“说什么呢……”裴柱现小声嘟囔。

“我把网上能找到的有姐姐的视频都补完了。比想象的还要多……那里面的姐姐跟我见到的好像差不多。更……安静一点？但大部分时候也是，在笑……”

“不过，我有件事想不明白。”

“你的不开心都到哪里去了？”

裴柱现似乎屏住了呼吸。

“万一，我是说万一，你有不开心的话，可以让它们到我这里来……做个客。我不介意的。”

在人群中看到裴柱现的时候，康涩琪就想，要是能用个罩子把她罩起来就好了。想把这个姐姐装到口袋里，不让别人看到。

但她想说的到底是什么来着？

“康涩琪。”裴柱现打破了沉默。

“嗯？”

“……别看我。”裴柱现哽咽着抓紧了康涩琪后背的衣料。

不是跟她说别看么。

那为什么还要挣开她的怀抱，抬起头和她接吻呢？

结果那天康涩琪最后还是没能想起来她究竟想说什么。

“进去睡。”

裴柱现用一只手体贴地托住她的脸，指腹轻轻抚过皮肤。

康涩琪无需睁开眼睛，只要伸手就能抱住裴柱现。她温顺地跟着裴柱现的动作一点点站立起来。

她们两人仿佛跳着奇怪的舞步，在房间里慢慢旋转，旋转到卧室，旋转到床边。

“这几天……我……休假……所以……”

裴柱现声音温柔地灌进左耳又从右耳溜出，留下只字片语，无法连贯成完整的句子。就像每周准时收听裴柱现做主持人的电台节目时，听到后半部分康涩琪总是会一阵一阵睡过去又醒来。

不过躺在床上时裴柱现的最后一句话康涩琪听清了。

她说晚安。

昨晚没听完整的话语大概意思是，这几天是裴柱现难得的长假期，并且她准备整个假期都在康涩琪这里过夜。

整，个，假，期。

康涩琪觉得自己快要神经衰弱了，连上班时都很难集中注意力。

她真的很想知道，究竟该如何与即将分手的恋人相处。而且，还要隐瞒在自己身上发生的诡异现象。

好比现在，裴柱现饭后准时在家里出现，康涩琪只能佯装专心挑战不用手吃完橙子的无聊游戏。

然而一口咬下去，橙汁顺着下巴了流下来。康涩琪去拿纸巾的手停在半空，因为裴柱现突然吻上了即将滴落的汁液。

衣服都被掀起一半了康涩琪才醒悟过来。她猛地起身，用蹩脚的借口避开裴柱现怔住的表情。

万一弄到一半身上突然少了一块怎么办？

今天只剩下一根食指飘在洗手间的空中。

康涩琪哑然失笑，把“身体”贴向墙面，安静等待时间流逝。

“你没事吧？”裴柱现敲门。

“……啊！我我我没事！”记起自己忘了锁门的康涩琪慌忙冲向门口，然而已经来不及了。

推开门的裴柱现一脸疑惑：“你在这里待着干嘛？”

康涩琪愣了几秒钟后大惊失色：“姐姐能看到我吗！？”

“为什么看不到？”裴柱现莫名其妙，却在视线下移时尖叫起来，“呀！你的手指怎么回事！？”

“分手是因为这个？”听完康涩琪的解释后，裴柱现第一句问的是这个。

“那倒不是，”康涩琪迅速回答，“不过姐姐为什么和我们看到的是相反的啊？”

“我哪知道！”

行动力超群的裴柱现第二天晚上就把朴秀荣请到了家里。康涩琪为了壮胆也跟着叫来了金艺琳。

康涩琪看着金艺琳震惊的表情，斟酌了一会儿，拍了拍裴柱现，准备开口介绍。

“是很亲的……”

“姐姐”两个字连音都没能发出来就被裴柱现给彻底堵了回去。

“女朋友。”

这下连朴秀荣都震惊了。她与金艺琳交换眼神，又转了回去。

“是……是我们理解的那个意思吗？”

“别外传啊。”康涩琪嘱咐。

“放心放心。”朴金二人带着八卦的眼神拼命点头。

十二点一到，变化准时出现。这次剩了下半身。

头一回见的朴秀荣很快就从惊慌失措的状态中脱离了出来。三个人围在康涩琪旁边啧啧称奇。

“我只能看到上半身。”裴柱现伸手比划。

“你是哪里在发声啊？”

“透明的部分还能摸到诶！”

“我们和柱现姐姐是不在一个世界里吗？”

“薛定谔的康涩琪？”

大家自动分成两个阵营。三比一。

忙活了一通，四个人坐在沙发上面面相觑。

“所以到底怎么办？”

“四个人同时出现幻觉的可能性……”

“为什么看到的会不一样啊？”

怎么讨论也讨论不出结果。康涩琪金艺琳先没了耐心，一起跑到楼下便利店买夜宵。

一晚上遭受过多冲击的朴秀荣憋了半天才憋出一句：“我怎么都没办法想到，姐姐的交往对象会是她……”

“你觉得她不好吗？”

“不是……怎么说，感觉你们两个有点像。”

“像？”

“你们两个好像都算是那种，呃，还挺乖的人？”

“乖？”裴柱现笑了笑，“你被骗了。”

“我们不一样的。而且她才不乖。”

“跟我总是不讲实话。”

“擅自决定的事情不快点阻止她的话就一定没机会改变了。”

“看起来笑得很老实，我讲的话都只听一半。”

“她才不乖呢。”

朴秀荣越听越糊涂：“那为什么还要和她在一起啊？”

裴柱现下巴抵在膝盖上，垂下眼睛。

“我就喜欢不乖的。”

隔了一天，朴秀荣又不知道从哪儿请来了位据说很有名的驱魔人。

孙胜完在房子里上蹿下跳，口中念念有词，把旁边的裴柱现看得大气都不敢出。

“我不会被什么东西给带走吧？”康涩琪想开个玩笑缓和缓和气氛。

“不好说。”孙胜完停下动作，表情严峻。

这下康涩琪也笑不出来了。

顺带一提，孙胜完看到的部分也和裴柱现相反。

四比一。

孙胜完拜访带来的直接后果是裴柱现和她一起挤在小床睡的时候手里多了根球棒，到了十二点就打起精神随时准备作战。

“姐姐……”康涩琪故意逗她，“要是真有什么东西来带我走，姐姐你自己先跑就好，不用管我。”

“想都别想。”裴柱现还真的带了点怒气。

“你这么弱小肯定不行啦。”

“你以为健身房是白去的吗。”

“……谢谢你，”康涩琪语气软了下去，“其实你不在的时候我还真的有点害怕。”

“所以为什么想分手？”

康涩琪终于听到了她意料之中的问题。

“我好像要跟不上你了。”

“什么？”

“大家都喜欢你……”

“哪有，讨厌的也不少。”

康涩琪被噎了一下：“……总之，你很厉害，你周围也有那种很厉害的好像精英啊什么的……我就只是个普通的上班族而已。”

“那些人和你有什么关系？你觉得我不普通吗？”裴柱现好像在忍耐着什么，“而且我根本……根本就不会喜欢上不普通的你啊。”

康涩琪的耳朵开始发热。

“再说……你哪里普通了，半透明人？”裴柱现戳了戳康涩琪的腰。

康涩琪轻笑了两声又敛起笑意：“还有，想见面的时候也不能抛下一切去见。”

“那你为什么不说？”

“说什么？”

“说你想见我。只要你说，我肯定就会想办法来见你啊。”

“这样不就是在给你添麻烦么。”

“可是你很重要啊。”

“康涩琪，”裴柱现犹豫着问，“你的不开心又在哪里呢？”

“见到你的时候不会不开心啊。”

“嗯？”

“……好吧，偶尔会有。”

“会不会这也是其他人都能看到只有我看不到的？”裴柱现沮丧地说。

“不是，”康涩琪吸了吸鼻子，“是其他人都看不到只有你能看到的。”

裴柱现把脸藏进被子里，闷闷地开口。

“是不是一开始就没想跟我在一起。”

“配对的东西是随手送的根本就没想那么多对不对？”

“喝酒之后说的那些话原本也不是我想的意思对吧？”

“确实。”康涩琪吞咽了一下。

“嗯？”

“当时喝醉的康涩琪原本想对你说的确实不是那些。”

她能感觉到裴柱现的身体一点点僵硬起来。

“其实，她想说的是……她真的非常非常喜欢你。”

再说下去发热的恐怕就不止是耳朵了。

沉默片刻，裴柱现翻了个身，侧躺看向康涩琪，呆了呆，问了个她自己都觉得很多余的问题。

“头呢？”

“没了呗。”康涩琪幽幽地回答。

过了几秒，裴柱现扑哧一声笑出来，康涩琪也跟着笑了。两个人在黑暗里放声大笑。

“你是不是故意的？”裴柱现眼泪都笑出来了。

康涩琪没回答她的问题：“你看，遇到你之后我的人生就变得好奇怪。”

“这也要算到我头上吗？”裴柱现不平。

康涩琪不声不响地翻过身来，伸手抱住裴柱现。

“……你要一直抱下去吗？”

“不行吗？”

“不是……为什么现在抱？”

“因为……糟糕！我怎么被黏住了！？”康涩琪装出挣扎的样子。

“你好烦……”这么说着的裴柱现索性也用手臂圈住她。

“不睁眼看看我吗？”康涩琪的恶趣味又冒了出来。

“不要，好像鬼压床。”

“谁说的，还有一半呢。”

“那更可怕。”

“要是我变没了怎么办？”康涩琪的声音低了下去。

“不用担心那些，”裴柱现平静地说，“我会找你的。”

“放心睡吧。”

“你当作是捉迷藏。”

“一个小时之后，我就能找到你。就算其他人都找不到我也能找到。”

“会吗？”康涩琪打了个哈欠。

“会的，一定会的。”

解除魔咒的方法简单到让康涩琪恨不得自扇耳光。

不得不去工作的裴柱现在临走前突发奇想要和不完整的康涩琪合个影。

拍照声响起，不完整的康涩琪就变成了完整的康涩琪。

两人站在原地，大眼瞪小眼。

“就这样？”

然后奇异现象和分手都像从未发生过的事情一样，渐渐被康涩琪抛到了脑后。

康涩琪坐在餐桌前，吃完最后一口杯面，目光从包装上裴柱现微笑的脸上移开。她把最外层的透明塑料纸揉成一团，以投篮的姿势朝着垃圾桶投掷过去，塑料“球”碰到垃圾桶边缘落在了外面。康涩琪起身，弯腰把它拾起放了进去，嘀咕着“真的太扯了”。

让她身上发生各种很扯的事，把她人生搅得乱七八糟的罪魁祸首。

当初为什么要和裴柱现交往？

当然是因为喜欢。

不过她喜欢的不是屏幕上镜头前那个光鲜亮丽无懈可击的裴柱现。

就像裴柱现那天说的——

“我根本就不会喜欢上不普通的你啊。”

我也不会。

正是因为你普通地绕过所有无法相遇的可能性来到我面前，狼狈地在我怀里掉眼泪，笨拙又真诚地对待我。

因为普通的你让普通的我感觉到，我和你对彼此来说都是无可替代的。

所以我才会喜欢你。

康涩琪拿起手机，拨下号码，听到接通的声音，还没来得及说话就听到对面鼻息里带着笑意的声音。

“干嘛？”

“我想见你了。”她轻声说。

END.


End file.
